


Caervaeous carnis

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Post-War, Suomi | Finnish, Tylypahkan 8. lukuvuosi, huumoria, sodan jälkeen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Harry oli tyytyväinen, ettei Hagrid yrittänytkään opettaa kivikakkujen leipomista.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 43. Neliö
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429





	Caervaeous carnis

**Author's Note:**

> Tää lähti halusta kirjoittaa jotain sataseen. Neliöstä suunnittelin jo joskus muinoin jonkinlaista ficlettiä, jossa olisi jotain pyöreää, jonka pitäisi olla neliö (tai toisinpäin). Lavender putkahti mukaan ihan vahingossa. Ja kuten tapani on, tästäkin on tekeillä (paritukseton) sarja, mutta koska haluan pitää kaiken mahdollisimman paineettomana, en aio perustaa sarjaa ennen kuin saan ainakin pari ficciä lisää!
> 
> Kiitokset Yollelle kaikesta avusta <3
> 
> Tämä ficletti, kuten myös se mahdollinen sarja, sijoittuu kahdeksanteen kouluvuoteen, jolloin trio palaa sodan jälkeen Tylypahkaan. Kyseessä ei ole varsinaisesti AU, sillä jätän vain Rowlingin antamat lisätiedot (kuten myös leffoissa näytetyn Lavenderin kuoleman?) huomiotta.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Kolmannen kerroksen kotitalousluokassa oli päällä täysi hälinä. Hagrid yritti epätoivoisesti rauhoitella oppilaita, mutta oli menettänyt otteensa heti paljastettuaan loitsusanat. Harry oli tyytyväinen, ettei Hagrid yrittänytkään opettaa kivikakkujen leipomista, koska niistä tuppasi tulemaan liiankin nimensä mukaisia.

" _Caervaeous carnis_ ", Harry sanoi painokkaasti. Klöntti maustettua jauhelihaa lensi kulhosta pellille.

"Sehän on neliskanttinen", Ron sanoi hölmistyneenä.

"Sanot sen väärin", Hermione huomautti seuraavasta pöydästä. "Caervaeouksen kuuluu olla pyöreästi lausuttu ja carniksen venytetty. _Caeeeeervaeeeous caaarniis_ ", Hermione liioitteli suunsa liikkeitä, ja poikien kulhosta lennähti pellille täydellisen pyöreä lihapulla.

" _Caaeeeeervaaaaeous caarnis_ ", Ron yritti, mutta sai aikaan vain epämääräisen, useammalle kuin yhdelle taholle vinoutuneen läjän. Hän huokaisi epätoivoisena. "Näytätkö vielä?"

"Tosi ovelaa, _Ronald_. Yrität vain teettää kaiken työn toisilla", Lavender huomautti nyrpeästi Hermionen selän takaa.

"Hah, paraskin puhumaan!" Ron hörähti. "Missä omat pullasi viipyvät?"

"Satun olemaan _vegaani_ ", Lavender vastasi hyisesti. "Ja minusta on _groteskia_ pakottaa oppilaat tekemään tällaista."

"Mitä? Pyörittelemään lihapullia?" Harry kysyi pidätellen nauruaan. "Eihän niitä ole pakko syödä."

"Kyse on _moraalista_. Minusta väärin tappaa eläimiä syyttä suotta", Lavender kajautti niskojaan nakellen.

"Lavender", Hermione puuttui keskusteluun. "Kai tiedät, että kaikissa Hunajaherttuan makeisissa on liivatetta?"

Ron ei ilmeestään päätellen tajunnut lainkaan, mihin Hermione pyrki, mutta Harrylla oli pieni aavistus. Toisin kuin yleisesti luultiin, hän oli oikeasti kiinnittänyt huomiota Chon sanoihin heidän lyhyen suhteensa aikana. Ja Cho sattui olemaan oikea vegaani.

"Miksi minua pitäisi kiinnostaa, onko niissä liivatetta vai ei?" Lavender kysyi koppavasti.

"No, jos _todella_ olet vegaani", Hermione sanoi pyöräyttäessään täydellisen lihapullan tällä kertaa omalle pellilleen, "niin haluat ehkä vältellä liivatettakin. Se kun on tehty sian nahasta. Eikä sitä oikein voi elävästä possusta eristää."

Lavender hypähti jaloilleen silmät kauhistuksesta selällään. Hän kaivoi taskunsa pohjalta Hunajaherttuasta ostetun jäähiiripussin ja tiputti sen inhosta irvistäen lattialle. Sitten hän käännähti kannoillaan ja kiirehti ulos luokasta sopertaen jotain epämääräistä sairaalasiivestä. Hagrid tuskin epäili vilunkia, sillä niin vihertäviksi Lavenderin kasvot olivat valahtaneet.

Hermione tarttui kaikessa rauhassa taikasauvaansa ja loi tuiman katseen hihittäviin ystäviinsä.

"Nyt yhteen ääneen: _Caervaeous carnis!_ "

Ron pyyhki silmiään; hän oli nauranut kippurassa Lavenderin paetessa paikalta ja virnisti nyt Hermionelle ennen kuin kääntyi kulhon puoleen. Harry pani merkille Ronin ylpeydestä röyhistyneen rinnan — vaikka Ron ja Hermione eivät vieläkään virallisesti _seurustelleet_ , merkit olivat olleet ilmassa jo pitkään.

Loput lihapullat jäivät yhtä kulmikkaiksi kuin aiemmatkin. Ne nyyköttivät Hermionen mallikappaleen ympärillä surkeina, mutta maistuivat kuitenkin yllättävän hyviltä.

"Parhaita tunteja nämä", Ron uhosi suu täynnä perunamuusia. "Saa syödä puolet ajasta!"

"Onhan tämä kiinnostavaa", Hermione myönsi. "Mutta minusta voisimme joskus kokeilla haasteellisempiakin reseptejä. Täytekakku olisi hyvä oppia tekemään. Tietysti tunnen teorian ja sanat, mutta—"

Hermionen selitys katkesi, kun Hagrid nousi pöydän päässä ylös.

"Hyvin tehty! Ens kerralla on mun toinen vuoro opettaa tätä kurssia. Aattelin että tehtäisiin sitten jälkiruokaa, kun nyt kerta tehtiin pääruokaa. Eli ens kerralla me tehdään kivikakkuja, ne on mun erikoisuuteni!"

Harry ja Ron vilkaisivat toisiaan epätoivoisina. Heillä ja heidän hampaillaan oli valitettavan paljon kokemusta Hagridin kivikakuista.

"Nyt sait todellisen haasteen", Ron mutisi hiljaa Hermionelle. "Yritäpä tehdä niistä vähän vähemmän nimensä veroisia."

Harry epäili itsekseen, ettei siinä onnistuisi kukaan. Ei edes Hermione.


End file.
